Loveless
by Freeze Heart
Summary: Loveless and Tennis no Ohjisama aren’t really all that different. Or are they? [One Shot]


**Title:** Tennis no Ohjisama : Loveless

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. It'd be cool if I did. But nah. TT; All we can do is wish. xD

**A/n:** I sorta got this idea after thinking about reading a few Loveless fanficts and then Tennis no Ohjisama ficts. And how much I love Ritsuka x Soubi and FujiRyo pairings. Even though they're all males, I LOVE EM!

Also this is my first fanfict in like.. 2 years +

Also note that I have not read the Loveless manga so I don't know when they announced the fiery death of Aoyagi Seimei. So bear with me, please. xD

Flame is accepted.

**Pairing(s):** Fuji x Ryo

**Summary:** Loveless and Tennis no Ohjisama aren't really all that different. Or are they?

**

* * *

**

Fuji Syuusuke looks around for a certain freshman ohjisama (1) though 95 of the time, his eyes are closed. With his usual spine-chilling smile and closed eyes, he spots his red-headed friend as one from the golden pair from the Seigaku Regulars.

"Ne, Eiji."

Kikumaru Eiji turns around. "Oh?" Spotting Fuji and gives one of his usual smiles of the day. "Hoi hoi, Fuji! Whatcha need?"

"Saa, have you seen Ryoma around?"

Raising an eyebrow, Eiji scratches his head while his eyes are up to the ceiling slightly. "Ochibi? Eto (2).. I have no clue. What about you, Oishii?" he said turning to his partner, Oishi Syuichiro.

Looking clueless as well, Oishi answers, "I'm sorry, Fuji. I have no idea as well. Sorry."

Pausing for a second, Fuji smiles his usual. "Ne, it's ok. I'll find him sooner or later."

Waving them off, he walks away leaving the golden pair giving a look known as the 'What-is-Fuji-up-to-now?' look.

Shrugging off the topic, they went back to talking about the topic earlier. The topic of who does Fuji Syuusuke like.

Crossing off a series of places of where 'ochibi' would be, the sapphire eyed prodigy ponders. There was one place he hasn't checked yet. The roof.

**

* * *

**

Sure enough, Echizen Ryoma was atop the roof. But napping was what he was not doing this time. But rather…

"Ryoma!"

The 12 year-old flinched upon hearing the words of a certain brunette.

"Fuji-senpai (3)." He stated in his usual tone of voice.

He was laying on the ground, stomach on the ground, with his arms supporting his upper body up reading a manga.

Walking over in all of his feminine grace, he lays down besides Ryoma looking up at the white puffy clouds.

"Not napping this time, are you?"

Staying quiet, Ryoma flips the page.

Frowning upon his silence, Fuji frowns slightly. Turning right-side up, he peers over the freshman's shoulder curious as to what he is reading.

"Saa, what manga is that?"

"Loveless."

He shifts his position to a more comfortable position. With the brunette not looking off his shoulder.

But he knows THAT won't happen.

Trying to get his attention more, Fuji scoots in closer to Ryoma, obviously irritating him. "Saa, what's it about?" Looking over at his senpai, Fuji merely gives him a smile.

Something about THIS smile was poking at his mind but he just shrugged it off.

Raising an eyebrow, he looks back at the manga.

"It's about a boy named Aoyagi Ritsuka." He points his finger at the cute boy with cat ears and tail with black-hair.

"His brother was Seimei who unfortunately died in a fire."

Placing a finger on the page he was on, Ryoma flips to the beginning to pointing out an image of Seimei in a fiery background.

Flipping back to where his finger was, he pointed out another image. An image of a guy with glasses and long hair with bandages around his neck. Very hot indeed.

"HE points is Agatsuma Soubi. A brunette like yourself, Fuji-senpai."

Smiling at the image, Fuji purrs in Ryoma's ear.

"He's very nice-looking, don't you agree?"

Blushing at the thought, he turns his head in the opposite direction of his senpai.

"F-fuji-senpai!"

Fuji looks over at Ryoma's behavior and laughs. A playful one. "Joke. So who's this Soubi?" asks Fuji looking back at the manga.

Shaking off the warmth rising to his cheeks, he continues. "Well, Soubi is 20-years-old and is supposebly Seimei's 'friend'", he continued with a certain sarcastic tone to the word, 'friend'.

Turning the page, Ryoma smirks hoping Fuji wouldn't notice. He saw it anyways. "So far, it's pretty.. perverted-like."

Nudging the freshman with his body, Fuji asks, "Oh? How so?"

Uncomfortable by his senpai's actions, Ryoma replies, "Well.. Since Ritsuka was 10, he doesn't remember any memories of what happened before. So till now, since his age is 12, whatever memories he wants to keep, he has to take pictures of."

Ryoma faces Fuji while he continued to stare at him.

"So he'll just go up to people and ask "Do you want to make some memories with me?" I find it amusing." Looking back down at the manga, he smirks turning the page.

Fuji looked back down at the small book full of ink images. Wonderful ink images upon the many pages of.. paper.

"So.. why do they have cat ears and tail?"

"Eh.. They were all born with them. But they all lose it when they lose their virginity. Basically, a sign of innocence."

Ryoma gives a glance at Fuji and then looks back down.

Even with his eyes closed and looking down, he saw Ryoma glance at him, which in turn widened his usual smile. The tennis no ohjisama flips the page to show a scene of Soubi holding little Ritsuka's head with his hands and kissing him over a table.

"Saa, Ryoma. Ritsuka reminds me of you all the while Soubi reminds me of myself." The prodigy looks up to see the fence while the gentle wind begins to blow.

Ryoma looks over at him and raises an eyebrow at his senpai.

"How so?" Ryoma asks with a cute face of confusion and curiosity.

Fuji chuckles. "Well, We're both brunettes. And you both have black hair. Also, Aoyagi Ritsuka and Echizen Ryoma are at the same age." Looking over at the freshman, Fuji smiles.

"Also.."

The sadistic prodigy leans in towards Ryoma and gives him a chaste kiss with a hint of affection with a sudden burst of heat rising up to the adorable prince's face. Pulling away, Fuji whispered, "Us, brunettes, stole your first kiss."

Moving back to see his flushed face, Fuji smiled as his innocence. "F-f-fuji-senpai.." Ryoma stuttered all embarrassed and looks away.

Holding in his laughter, the older of the two stands up and starts to head towards the rooftop entrance. Halting in his path back into the school, Fuji looks over his shoulder to see the young boy's hand up to where he kissed him.

"Ryoma."

He looks up with his golden eyes filled with confusion and innocence.

Smirking, Fuji exclaims, "Saa, if you had cat ears and tail, I guarantee.." He looks forwards. "They will be mine."

**

* * *

**

1) ohjisama - prince

2) eto – similar to hmm.. in english

3) senpai – a title for someone of a higher status

END! D:

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry if Ryoma and Fuji were a bit too OCish. TT;

Please review and tell me what you think. :3

K thanks!


End file.
